Entre la haine et l'amour
by Drea15
Summary: Paul et Éliane se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils se sont connus toutes leurs vies. Élever dans le village de la push, pas loin de Forks, ils se côtoient souvent. Paul, rendus un jeune homme de 20 ans, loup depuis quatre ans, revoient Éliane alors qu'elle revient d'un séjour en Italie.
1. Prologue

Paul et Éliane se connaissent depuis le jardin d'enfants. Ils se sont connus toutes leurs vies. Élever dans le village de la push, pas loin de Forks, ils se côtoient souvent. Paul, rendus un jeune homme de 20 ans, loup depuis quatre ans, revoient Éliane alors qu'elle revient d'un séjour en Italie. Éliane, plus vieilles de deux ans que Jared, sont petit frère adoptif, a toujours de la misère à se sentir chez elles dans le village de La Push, entouré de tous ses indiens alors qu'elle est aussi pale que la neige, avec ses cheveux blonds très clairs et ses yeux verts émeraude. Mais que va-t-il se passer lorsque Éliane revient d'un long séjour en Italie et recroise Paul? Le loup de celui-ci va s'imprégner de la jeune femme. Mais se ne seras en rien facile de réunir les deux âme-sœurs puisqu'ils se détestent à mourir et ne sont pas capable de rester dans la même pièce sans chercher à provoquer l'autre.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel en cette journée de mai. Je fus réveillé par mon chat, Despote, qui me jouait dans la face, me rappelant de me réveiller car j'avais une longue journée devant moi! Car aujourd'hui je quittais ma chère Italie qui m'avait accueilli depuis quatre ans pour revenir dans ma ville de naissance, La Push, dans l'état de Washington. C'était un petit village indien, avec des habitants qui se connaissaient tous. La vous devez essayer de m'imaginer, cheveux foncés, peaux bronzé typique de ceux de ma tributs. Mais détrompez-vous! Mes cheveux sont aussi blonds que le blé, mes yeux aussi verts qu'une émeraude et ma peau aussi blanche que la neige. Voyez-vous je ne suis pas née a La Push, j'ai été adopté par des habitants de ce village, ceux que je considère comme mes parents, Davis et Hannah Cameron. Des gens merveilleux! Ils avaient étés des parents formidables et je n'aurai pu avoir mieux! Ils ont toujours été la pour moi dans les moments difficiles. Surtout que malgré ma bonne intégration dans le village, cela n'a pas toujours été facile pour moi d'être entouré de personnes ayant des traits en commun et d'être aussi différentes d'eux. C'est aussi une des raisons qui m'avaient poussé a aller faire des études en Italie. Et mes parents, comprenant mon désire ne m'ont pas empêché d'y aller. Il m'ont juste dit d'être prudente et de les appeler a tous les jours. Choses que je fessais depuis quatre ans. J'entendis mon chat Despote lancé quelque chose par terre. Foutu chat idiot! J'adorais mon chat, mais des fois ont aurait dit qu'un courant électrique lui passait dans la tête et il se mettait a faire n'importe quoi! Une fois il a décidé, je ne sais comment, de monter sur le ventilateur au plafond! Lorsque je suis revenue de la job, il était perché là-haut, à miauler. Je m'étirai et me leva péniblement de mes couvertures chaudes. Je pris mon linge sur ma commode et mes yeux se posèrent sur le cadre avec ma famille, mes parents ainsi que mon petit frère Jared. J'adorais celui-ci et nous avions toujours eut une bonne complicité ensemble. Nous nous étions perdus de vue il y a quelques temps, lorsqu'il s'était transformé en loup. Et oui, il a fallu que je tombe dans la seule tribut avec des gènes magique. Donc je disais, habituellement Jared et moi communiquions au moins une fois par semaine par camera sur mon portable mais il y a quelques mois, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle pendant 3 semaines. Ils a fallut que je tire les vers du nez a mes parents, ils ne m'ont pas dit pour la transformation de Jared mais juste qu'il avait été beaucoup fiévreux les dernières semaines. Un truc a tout de suite tiqué en moi. Je connaissais très bien les légendes de la tribut. J'avais, quelques secondes après la révélation de mes parents sur la santé de mon petit frère, entendu sa voix dans le téléphone. J'avais alors ordonné à ma mère de me le prêter. Je devais lui parler. Je lui avais alors passé un de ses savons pour ne pas me donner de nouvelles ainsi. Il en était désolé mais il ne pouvait pas m'avouer qu'il était un loup. Lorsque, avec lui avoir crié après, il s'était enfin connecter sur son ordinateur avec sa camera, j'avais pu voir les changements du a sa transformation. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient rendus courts, il avait pris plusieurs centimètres et beaucoup de muscle. Il devait faire craquer les filles. Lorsque je lui avais fait remarquer que la transformation lui allait bien. Il était resté stoïque. Je me souviens encore de notre discussion...

-  
25 mars 2013

Mon petit frère venait, enfin!, d'apparait sur l'écran de mon ordinateur. Mon dieu qu'il avait changé. Ont aurait dit qu'il s'était passé des années sans qu'on se parle et non quelques semaines. Je tapai rapidement sur mon clavier :

*Éliane* - Allo frérot!  
*Jar£d* - Allo soeurette!  
*Éliane* -Comment tu vas? Tu a l'air fatigué  
*Jar£d* - Fatigué mais sa va!  
*Éliane* - Je comprends, je veux bien croire que la transformation ta rendu super fort Jar, mais il faut que tu dormes aussi!

Sa face se figea. Je lui aurais annoncé que j'étais un homme et il aurait eu la même face.

*Jar£d* - Que... Que.. Comment tu le sais?  
*Éliane*- Jared, ont as été élevé ensemble. Tu pense que je ne suis pas au courant des légendes? Maman ne me l'as pas directement dit mais quand je lui ai parlé pour savoir pourquoi je n'avais plus de tes nouvelles, elle m'a expliqué que tu avais fait beaucoup de fièvre et que tu avais été malade au courant des dernières semaines. Ensuite, dès que je t'ai vu sur la camera j'ai tout de suite compris de quoi il en retournait! Je ne suis pas stupide Jared l'aurai-tu oublié?!

Se dernier secoua la tête sur l'écran et me fit un immense sourire.

-

Jared m'avais ensuite un peu parlé de sa transformation et m'avais dit qui s'était aussi transformé en loup. Il y avait Sam, le plus vieux et l'Alpha du groupe, Embry, Quil, Jacob, Seth, Leah et Paul. Paul. Que dire de lui? Se doit être l'être le plus exécrable, égocentrique, idiot, arrogant et j'en passe que la terre ai connu. Lui et moi c'est la guerre continuellement depuis l'enfance. Il a toujours été très méchant avec moi, à cause que je suis adopter, et au bout d'un certain j'ai fini par lui répliquer car je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui se laisse marcher sur les pieds. Nous n'étions pas capables d'être dans la même pièce sans se chicaner et s'envoyer balader. Il me fessait toujours des coups chiens, du genre étendre des substances douteuses sur mon cadenas d'école, me renverser de l'eau du jus, ou de la liqueur et j'en passe car je pourrai écrire un roman. Mais bien sur je ne me suis jamais laisser faire et lui ai toujours rendu la monnaie de sa pièce. Je quittai mes pensées plutôt sombres à propos de cet idiot pour me diriger vers ma salle de bain. Je n'avait pas tellement de temps a perdre, je devais prendre l'avion dans trois heures. Ma douche fût brève et j'enfilais ensuite un slim blanc et un bustier noir et vert. Je laissai mes cheveux séchés naturellement et me maquilla légèrement. Je n'étais pas tellement "maquillage". Si me maquiller prenait plus que dix minutes, c'était pour une méchante bonne raison. Je mis un peu de mascara, une ligne de crayon noir et voila le tout! Je sorti de ma salle de bain en ramassant ma trousse de toilette et mon maquillage, le reste étant déjà dans mes valises. Je déposai le tout près de mon lit, ou je devais ramasser mes draps et mon cadre tout a l'heure avant de partir. Je me dirigeai vers ma minuscule cuisine et vérifia si je n'avais rien oublié ici. Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre et ramassa tout ce qui m'appartenait pour le mettre dans ma dernière valise. Je n'en avais que trois! Pas si pire! L'une remplie de vêtements, elle était immense et j'avais d'ailleurs eût toute les peines du monde a la fermer. J'espérait juste qu'elle n'allais pas exploser dans le compartiment a bagage dans l'avion car les fermetures éclairs étaient tendues au maximum. La deuxième contenait mes livres, dvd, effets personnelle et mon portable. Et finalement la dernière étaient constitué de se qu'il restait dans mon appartement, draps, trousse de toilette, cadre de ma famille, chargeur de cellulaire et pleins de choses qu'on sert qu'en dernier. J'apportai mes valises près de la porte. Je sorti de mon appartement, barra la porte et descendis au rez-de-chaussée. Je sorti dehors et me dirigea vers le café d'en face afin d'y prendre mon déjeuner. C'était Lysa qui travaillait aujourd'hui. Lysa était une jeune fille de 24 ans, vraiment sympathique avec qui je m'étais d'ailleurs vite liée d'amitié. C'est elle qui reprenait mon appartement et je lui laissais tout mes meubles. Je m'assis comme d'habitude au bar. Lysa s'empara d'une cafetière et vint me voir.

- Salut ma belle, me dit-elle en me fessant la bise et en me versant mon café. Alors c'est le grand départ aujourd'hui!

- Oui, lui dis-je tout en mettant deux sucres et deux crèmes dans mon café. Quand je partirai je viendrai te donner les clés de l'appart.

- Parfait! Alors comme d'habitude?

- Oui s'il te plait!

Elle me commanda mon déjeuner pendant que je regardais le journal. Rien d'intéressant. Lysa vint me porter mon déjeuner, composé d'une omelette bacon fromage et d'une salade de fruit. Elle alla s'occuper des quelques clients présent a cet heure et vint me revoir après.

-Je me demande encore et toujours comment tu fais pour tout manger sa au déjeuner!

Je lui souri. Elle avait toujours trouvé que j'ai un gros appétit.

- Tu devrais voir mon frère, répliquais-je. Pour lui ce n'est qu'une entrée.

Elle fit une face dégoutée.

-Alors.. Avec Marc comment cela c'est passée?

Je vis sa mine se défaire. Lysa et son copain Marc sortait ensemble depuis 5 ans. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble il y a de cela 2 ans. Ils filaient le parfait bonheur jusqu'a ce que Lysa découvre qu'il la trompait depuis longtemps déjà. Il la trompait avec une fille de son bureau d'avocat, et ce depuis 1 ans et demi. Lysa l'avait très mal pris mais étant une tête forte elle ne s'était pas trop apitoyer sur son sort. Elle devait avoir passé deux soirée chez moi à pleurer, manger de la glace et écouter des films de filles, puis elle avait passée a autre chose. Ne croyiez pas qu'elle était quelqu'un de froide ou qu'elle n'aimait pas Marc, mais son dictons dans la vie était : Rien n'arrive pour rien. Elle avait donc pris toutes ses affaires et les avaient déménagé chez moi et c'est elle qui reprenait mon appartement et mon chat. Je n'avait pas trop envie de l'emmener a La Push et puis Lysa adorait mon chat.

- Il ne cesse d'essayer d'appeler sur mon cellulaire mais je l'ai envoyé balader. Mais qu'elle crétin. Il m'a même texter et je cite : Tu es la femme de ma vie, je ne peux me passer de toi, je sais j'ai fait une erreur mais je ne peux malheureusement pas changer le passer. Je t'en pris pardonne moi et revient à la maison. Non mais quel sombre idiot, une erreur! Une erreur de un an et demi oui! Je vais faire changer mon numéro de téléphone pour qu'il me lâche. Je te texterai dès que je l'aurai!

- Parfait!

Nous continuâmes de parler le temps que je finisse mon déjeuner, puis j'allai chercher mes valises, ce qui me pris 3 aller-retour et vint donner les clés a Lysa. Je papotais avec elle le temps que mon taxi arrive puis serrais mon amie dans mes bras en lui disant de m'appeler souvent.  
Je grimpai dans le taxi et lui indiquait l'aéroport.

-

Mes bagages étaient embarquer dans l'avion, je n'attendais plus que l'on m'appelle pour prendre mon vol. Mon téléphone sur les genoux, j'écoutais ma musique.  
Soudain mon téléphone vibra. Numéro inconnu. Je débloquais mon Iphone et lit le message.

Allo soeurette! A quel heure tu arrive!  
Je prends l'avion d'ici 15 minutes. Je devrai arriver vers 16heures à l'aéroport de Seattle. Depuis quand tu as un cellulaire toi ?!  
Aujourd'hui :)

Le numéro de mon vol fût appeler. Je répondis vite à mon frère.

Chouette. J'embarque dans l'avion! A se soir ! Xx

J'arrêtai ma musique et me dirigea vers la porte d'embarcation. On vérifia mes papiers et on me laissa passer. J'embarquai dans l'avion et trouva rapidement ma place. Je mis assis et serra mon bagage a mains a mes pieds. Me sorti mon téléphone et reparti ma musique. Je vis que mon frère m'avait répondu.

bon voyage!

-

Je fus réveillé par une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

"Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, nous approchons de l'aéroport de Seattle, veuillez boucler vos ceintures s'il vous plait. Merci."

Je m'attachai et remis mon livre et mon téléphone dans ma sacoche. La descente se fit rapidement et nous furent bientôt atterris. Lorsque les hôtesses nous le dire, je me levai et sorti a la suite des autres. En sortant de l'avion je me dirigeai rapidement vers le tourniquet pour récupérer mes bagages. Une fois cela fait, je me trouvai un chariot pour les transporter jusqu'a l'entré ou je devais trouver mes parents. Je cherchais dans la foule le moindre signe de mes parents. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient m'attendre ou la porte numéro 5. Mais ou était-elle cette porte? Ooh porte 5 je la vois. Je me dirigeai rapidement vers elle. Je laissai mon chariot près de la porte et tourna lentement sur moi même afin de trouver mes parents. Au but de 10 min, je dut me rendre a l'évidence qu'ils étaient en retard. Je m'assis sur mes valises et attendis encore un peu. Au bout de 5 minutes, ne les voyants toujours pas, je sorti mon téléphone et chercha leur nom dans mes contactes. Je m'en allais appuyer sur Appeler lorsque j'entendis mon nom. Je relevai la tête et aperçus mon frère au loin. Il se dirigea vers moi avec un grand sourire. Je me levai et lui courus dans les bras. Il me fit tournoyer et finit par me poser par terre. C'est la que je remarquai vraiment les effets de la transformation. Mon frère me dépassait maintenant d'au moins, une bonne tête et demie même. Il avait vraiment beaucoup pris en musculation.

-Wow Jar, tu dois tous les faire fondre à l'école avec tous ses muscles et tes cheveux courts.

Je vis mon frère rougir et se passer la main dans les cheveux, signes qu'il était gêné.

-Je suis content de te voir Éli, tu m'as manqué.

Il me reprit dans ses bras et me fit un gros câlin. Ses a ce moment que je vis les deux personne qui accompagnais mon frère. Si mes souvenirs étaient exacts, il s'agissait d'Embry et de Quil. De très gentil garçon. Je leur fis un sourire timide.

-Éli tu te souviens d'Embry et de Quil? Me questionna mon frère en se tournant vers les deux garçons.

-Oui bien sur. Comment sa va les gars?

-Très bien merci Éliane. Me répondit Quil avec un sourire.

Les gars m'aidèrent à prendre mes bagages et nous sortions dehors. Et comme d'habitude, il pleuvait pour faire changement. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers une petite berline 4 portes et les gars réussirent de peine et de misère à faire entrée les trois valises dans le coffre. J'eus à trainer ma sac à main, un sac à dos et mon sac de voyage dans l'intérieur de la voiture. Embry qui conduisait mis la radio et nous sortâmes de Seattle avec la musique comme compagnie. Les garçons se mirent à parler de... Truc de garçons je suppose, pendant que moi je regardais tranquillement l'extérieur.

-Alors, comment était l'Italie Éliane? Me demanda gentiment Embry en me regardant dans le rétroviseur.

J'avais toujours bien aimer Embry, et je le soupçonnais d'avoir le béguin pour moi lorsque l'on était enfant, mais étant beaucoup plus jeune que moi, il ne l'avait jamais avoué, se contentant d'être toujours sympathique avec moi.

-Vous auriez adoré les garçons, c'est super beau. Et la langue, je vous apprendrai quelques mots un jour! Vous allez tous les faires tombés les demoiselles! Alors personne n'a de filles en vue à épater?

Je vis Embry rougis légèrement à l'avant. Oups je crois avoir vu juste tout a l'heure. Et du coin de l'œil j'aperçus Quil se tourner vers mon frère a coté de moi pendant que celui ci regardait par la fenêtre, dans ses pensées.

-Jared?

-Oui Éli, répondit-il en se tournant subitement vers moi.

-Et toi? Pas de filles au programme? Lui redemandai-je avec un petit sourire.

Jared du remarquer mon sourire car il avala difficilement sa salive. Il savait très bien que se sourire voulait dire qu'il avait affaire a tout me raconter sinon il allait passer un sale mauvais quart d'heure.

-Hum je ne sais pas si tu la connais... Euh... Je ne pense pas que tu t'en souviennes... Elle était dans ma classe... Mais...

-Jared accouche donne moi son nom!

-Kim

Je le vis rougir encore plus et baisser la tête. Comme il était mignon.

-Ohhhh oui Kim je m'en souviens, je lui donnais des cours de rattrapage en Math! Dis-je avec un sourire.

Je tendis les mains et attrapa les joues de mon petit frère et les pinça comme le ferait une grand-mère.

-Mais c'est qu'il est amoureux mon petit frère! Alors c'est quand tu me la présente ton imprégnée!

Je vis du coin de l'œil Quil et Embry se tourner vers nous avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

-Comment tu le sais? Jared que lui as-tu dit? Demanda Quil, un peu énervé.

-Il n'a rien dit Quil, calme toi?

-Alors commet tu es au courant?

-Dois-je vous rappeler que j'ai été élevé comme vous tous a la réserve et que je connais les légendes sur les loups!

-oh... Oui c'est vrai!

Nous rentames silencieux un bon moment. J'en profitai pour fermer les yeux et dormir un peu.

-

Je fus réveillé lorsque l'on arriva chez mes parents. Je regardai lentement par la fenêtre. La maison n'avait pas changé d'un poil. J'ouvris ma portière et sorti de la voiture. Au même moment, ma mère ouvrit la porte. Elle n'avait pas changé. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par une pince. Elle devait faire du ménage. Ses yeux s'humidifier quand elle me vit. Je me dirigeai vers elle et elle m'ouvra les bras. Je la serra forte contre moi. Elle m'avait tant manquée. Elle me recula pour me regarder de plus près.

- Tu as tellement grandis ma chérie! Aller viens on a du temps a rattraper.

Je me tournai pour regarder les garçons qui étaient déjà entrain de s'occuper de mes valises et de mes sacs. Je suivis ma mère à l'intérieur. La maison n'avait pas du tout changé en mon absence. Le salon était pareille, toujours aussi chaleureux, avec un petit feu crépitant dans le coin et des cadres de familles accrochés un peu partout. Je suivis ma mère jusqu'a la cuisine. Je m'installa à table pendant qu'elle préparait a souper.

- Que fait-tu maman?

- Des Fajitas, comme tu les aimes! Me dit-elle en souriant.

Je lui souris en retour et me leva. Je me dirigeai vers l'armoire et regarda se qu'il y avait dedans. Parfait, tout se que j'avais besoin pour faire un gâteau chocolat caramel. Je sorti la farine, la poudre a pâte, le cacao et le chocolat. J'allai vers le réfrigérateur et sorti les œufs et la crème. Je séparai les blancs des jaunes d'œufs dans différent bols, pesa la farine, la poudre a pâte et le cacao et sorti le bol à mélanger des placards. J'y mis les œufs et un peu de sucre et mis en marche le mixeur. Pendant que cela tournait, je préparai la plaque de cuisson et mis le four en marche. Je mélangeai ensuite le mélange sec ainsi que les jaunes d'œufs au mélange de blancs. J'étalai la pâte et la mis au four. Pendant que cela cuisait, je préparais le caramel que je versai ensuite sur le chocolat. Je fis monter la crème et sorti le biscuit du four. J'en découpai un cercle que je mis dans un plat et arrêta la crème. Je mélangeai la crème et le mélange caramel-chocolat que je coulai dans le plat. A la suite j'ajoutai un autre étage de biscuit. Je mis le tout au réfrigérateur, fit ma vaisselle et monta dans ma chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé. Mon lit double était dans le fond a gauche, une petite commode a cote. Mon bureau de travaille à droite ainsi que ma penderie. Mes valises étaient placées au bout de mon lit. Je m'assis sur mon dessus. Ils sentaient la lavande, ma mère les avait lavées. Mon couvre lit était noir, blanc et vert. Et ma chambre décorée dans ses couleurs. Je défis mes valises une par une et rangea mes affaires. Je pris ensuite une robe bustier noir avec des voilages noir et vert dans le bas. Le bustier était noir avec des petites fleurs vertes et en dessous de la taille c'était des voilages. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de mon frère, j'entendis des bruits d'exclamation. Ils devaient être avec Quil et Embry. J'entrai dans la salle de bain et me déshabilla. J'ouvris l'eau chaude et y entra. Je laissai l'eau dénouer mes muscles tendus et me relaxa. Je pris ensuite mon shampooing aux fruits et me lava les cheveux, je fis la même chose avec mon corps. Je profitai encore quelques instants de l'eau puis l'éteignis. Je sorti de la douche et m'essuya. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements en dentelles noirs et passa ma robe. Je laissai mes cheveux séchée naturellement et me maquilla un peu. Mascara et crayon noir. Je ramassai mon linge et sorti de la salle de bain. Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et mis mon linge dans mon panier a linge sale. Je m'installai sur mon lit et pris le livre que mes parents m'avaient offert a mon 15e anniversaire. Les légendes Quilleutes.

Lorsque je fus à la moitié du livre, j'entendis la voiture de mon père arriver. Je mis un signet et descendit le voir. Il n'avais pas du tout changé. Toujours aussi grand, le visage rieur, quelques petites rides au coin des yeux. Il me fit un immense sourire lorsqu'il me vit. Je lui sautai dans les bras.

- Papa!

- Oh ma chérie! Comme tu as changé! Mais tu es magnifique! Et tu as tellement grandis!

- Pas tant que sa Papa! Pas autant que Jar sa c'est sur!

Il me fit un énorme sourire. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine ou une bonne odeur de poulet et de légumes nous parvint.

-Bonjour mon cœur! Dit mon père à ma mère.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire en retour. Même après 19 ans de mariage, mes parents s'aimaient toujours encore autant. C'était magnifique à voir. Je m'installai a table jusqu'a se que mon frère retentissent avec Quil et Embry. Celui ci me jeta un regard timide et rougis.

- Maman, est-ce qu'Embry et Quil peuvent rester manger!

Je vis ma mère sourire.

- Bien sur! J'avais prévu plus pour eux.

- Chouette!

- Aller assoyiez vous c'est bientôt prêt!

Les garçons vinrent s'assoir à table et discutèrent joyeusement. Je regardai mon père s'approcher de ma mère et l'enlacer. Je souris.

- Dit Éliane, tu nous as fait du dessert. Me demanda mon frère les yeux brillants.

- Bien sur! Chocolat- caramel! Lui souris-je.

-Chouette! Vous allez voir les gars, ma sœur fait les meilleurs desserts du monde!

-Oh oui! A vous en faire baver! Rajouta mon père.

Je leur souris. Ma mère apporta les Fajitas. Nous mangeâmes tranquillement, dans la joie et la bonne humeur. J'étais entrain de servir le dessert lorsque les gars se mirent à parler d'un feu sur la plage.

- Tu viens avec nous Éliane? Me demanda Embry.

- Bien sur, lui répondis-je avec un sourire.

Les gars sourient et commencèrent à manger leur dessert. Les exclamations fusèrent.

- Wow Éli, c'est délicieux!

- Vraiment, cela bat presque la nourriture d'Émilie.

Je secouai la tête et continua à manger mon dessert. Les gars partirent ensuite se changer. Je retournai ensuite dans ma chambre lire un peu. Jared vint me chercher lorsque ce fut le temps d'aller au feu. J'enfilai des sandales noirs et descendirent le rejoindre. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage, moi sur le dos de mon frère.

-  
J'arrivai à la plage, un feu brillait de milles feux un peu plus loin sur la plage, avec plusieurs personnes assise. Des que je fus dans le sable, j'ôtai avec joie mes sandales et marcha nue pied dans le sable. Mon frère rigola a cote de moi. J'avais cette habitude depuis toute jeune de marcher nu pied dans le sable, j'adorais cette sensation. Nous avançâmes jusqu'au feu. Je regardai les personnes présentent. Ils y avaient tout d'abord Sam et Émilie, la cousine de Leah, assis enlace sur un vieux tronc d'arbres, Leah quant a elle était assise un peu plus loin dans le sable et jouait avec des brindilles, Seth, Embry, Quil et Jacob fessaient les pitres un peu plus loin sur la plage. Le vieux Quil Ateara et Billy Black étaient ensemble a discuter avec Sue Clearwater. Je reconnaissais tout le monde présent. Je fis le tour de la place rapidement et c'est a se moment que mes yeux rencontrèrent deux pupilles noirs. Je me crus chavirer. J'eu soudainement l'impression que la terre arrêta de tourner, mon souffle se coupa, j'eus des papillonnements dans l'estomac. C'est comme si en un seul instant mon monde venait de s'arrêter de tourner, que je venais de trouver une partie de moi qui me manquait. Un loup venait de s'imprégné de moi. Je regardai un peu plus le propriétaire des ses magnifiques yeux. Cheveux noir court, des pommettes hautes, une mâchoire carré, des épaules larges et musclé, un torse juste parfait, des bras pas trop muscle mais juste assez, des avants bras bien dessiner, il était juste parfait cet homme. Et ensuite mon sang se glaça. Car se n'était pas n'importe quel loup qui venait juste de s'imprégné de moi. C'était Paul Lahote. 


End file.
